


Two

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, happiness!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the birth of James and Lily's second son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

“You can come in now. Bring Harry.”

Sirius looked up at the sound of James’s voice, and quickly followed James. Peter came behind Sirius, and Remus brought up the rear, Harry holding his hand. They were greeted with Lily’s bright smile, and the guys all gathered around Lily’s bed to get a look at the bundle in her arms. Remus picked Harry up, and he leant over to look in the blankets.

“Baby!” Harry exclaimed.

“That’s right, sweetheart. This is your new baby brother. Richard Sirius Potter,” Lily said smiling.

“You named him – his middle name – you named him for me?” Sirius asked, sounding a little choked up.

“Of course,” James said, “Harry’s named for me. You’re my brother, so Richard is named for you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Sirius said hoarsely. James brought Sirius into a hug, and Sirius clapped him on the back, before they broke apart and looked back at Lily.

“Can I have a hold?” Sirius asked. Lily nodded, and carefully passed Richard over to Sirius. Harry clambered over closer to Sirius.

“I want to look!” Harry said. Sirius chuckled, and sat down in one of the seats, and Harry stood on his tip-toes to peer into the face of his brother.

“He’s sleeping,” Harry said, sounding disappointed.

“Babies sleep a lot,” Lily said, “You did when you were a baby.”

“I want to play,” Harry said.

“You can play with him when he’s older. And in the meantime you have Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Wormtail, and Uncle Moony to play with you,” Remus said.

“But you have to promise to be very careful with Richard and take care of him, okay, Harry?” James said, kneeling down to Harry’s level. Harry nodded solemnly.

“Yes, Daddy,” he agreed. James grinned, and hugged Harry close. His two sons would no doubt make him very proud. 


End file.
